


【藕饼】饲养龙的正确方法

by rabbitstrawberry



Category: nezha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitstrawberry/pseuds/rabbitstrawberry
Summary: 藕夹馍肉馅儿饼，艹发请期醉酒龙龙原型，半架空，不考据，一切设定都是为了滴滴滴请不要在意





	【藕饼】饲养龙的正确方法

俗话说，小孩儿三天不打上房揭瓦。

哪吒可能从他娘怀胎三年就少挨了三年的打，天生反骨，闹的左邻右舍鸡犬不宁，还好心中一根弦勒着，不伤及人命，不至于伤天害理，李靖夫妇也就由着他去了。

不过就算如此，要让李小爷每日找到消磨时间的事情去做还是有些困难，光是打油诗能耗去半天，剩下的砸砸破盆烂碗，又是又是一天。就算是严加看管，他也能逃出李府那高墙大院。

从破烂瓦片上迅速掠过，穿过树林，海边的景色好过战战兢兢的管家，强颜欢笑的父母与难掩嫌恶的街坊邻居。这种趣味一直持续到他在海边捡到一条龙。

之前也不是没见到过东西，虾蟹，海螺，有次掰开贝壳还有颗成型的珍珠，他就随意扔给了母亲，并不是特意去找的，但李夫人仍是爱不释手，偌大的东珠不戴，天天将颗不怎么亮的浅粉色珍珠戴在指上。

说是捡到，其实算是逮到。那天哪吒在沙滩上百无聊赖之时看到条银白色的东西，一开始以为是海蛇，后来以为是带鱼，走近了看原来是没长开的小龙。虽然小的只有儿臂粗细，一尺来长，可鳞片有种偏光的漂亮紫蓝色。鹿角，鲤鳞，蛇颈，鹰爪，定是条龙。哪吒轻而易举地将这小蛇似的东西抓在手里，小蛇…不，小龙拼命挣扎，腹部在挣扎中渗出丝丝血迹。

可不能让这龙死了，留着或许能给夫人做个肩甲，哪吒捏着龙头，转身朝家里奔去。

他想的简单，给它放点清水，放几条鱼，顶多擦点金疮药，怎么都会好。龙是开了灵智修炼成仙的神物，生命力理应顽强，谁知这小龙在他回家的路上便体力不支昏了过去，软软的像条死蛇，一放入水中便沉了底，清水瓷盆里的鱼虾吓得四处逃窜，哪吒只能捞出来。

擦好药裹好后，哪吒窜进他爹的房间，将喝茶的李靖吓得呛住了。

“爹！有没有大夫！”

李大人大惊：“你都会受伤？！不是，儿啊，你受伤了！？”

“不是我受伤！”

“什么！？你把人打伤了？？  
一阵兵荒马乱之后，李靖夫妇围着被处理好正在金蚕丝软枕上昏睡的小龙啧啧称奇，自然是同意了哪吒‘要养条龙当宠物’的要求，还觉得这孩子终于长大了，开始有爱心了，殊不知哪吒打的算盘是养大了剥麟抽筋，物尽其用。

小龙就这么睡了十来天，期间换过几次药，最后一次上药时大夫根本找不到伤口了，就算是好了。若不是小龙睡着的肚子起起伏伏，哪吒会以为他死了。

神物醒来是个月明风清的晚上，哪吒正百无聊赖的拨动冰凉凉的小龙身体，只觉得手中的身体动了动，虽然轻微，但哪吒从床上一跃而起，只见软枕上的龙身在黑暗中微微发着光，是不那么明亮却柔和的光。

他伸手去抓，却被突然亮起来的刺眼光线激地闭上了眼睛，闭眼前只看到腾空的龙身在微微变大。一阵风起，室内的光线暗下去后，只剩哪吒一人。

正惊慌之时，哪吒忽然听见房外传来水声，他一个箭步冲出去，看见院里的荷花池之间立着一条通身冰蓝的龙，但比之前捡到的时候大许多，长许多，气派许多，龙眼不怒自威，张口竟吐人言：“多谢。”

“嗯？”哪吒仍在恍神之中，他仰起头看着那比自己全身还大点儿的龙头，除了眼睛，这样看着仿佛不是自己捡的那条龙了。

“在下东海龙宫三太子敖丙，”那龙低下头来，神情甚是诚恳，全然不像之前死命挣扎的狼狈：“你救了我一命。”

“所以呢？”

“敖丙……感激不尽，必将报答。”

哪吒觉得这龙有些傻，有能力从屋子里飞到院里的水池，说明有力气飞回东海里，竟然还留在这里说些什么必将报答的傻话。

人心可是很险恶的啊…哪吒摸着下巴打量着小龙，虽然体积变大了，可内心却单纯似孩童，还是条小龙嘛。连猪身上都全是宝，若是自己这时候说让他自己剥皮抽筋说不定对方也会干，可是这就没有意思了。

毕竟，找乐子才是他的第一行动标准。

给娘一副肩甲是小事，若是这么快便失去了个好玩的玩具就是大事了。哪吒思考良久，最终开口道：“你能变成人吗？”

“能，可是……”

“那就变，”哪吒道：“不是报恩吗？”

任谁听了都知道这语气根本就是找茬儿，可小龙不仅没听出来，还乖乖照做了，龙身再次跌入池中，捡起涟漪数圈，打碎莲花三瓣，再起来的时候便是浑身湿透的一位白衣翩翩少年，银发蓝眸，世外飞仙似的清俊不可方物，只是……

“你头上的角能收收吗？”哪吒皱眉，这紫蓝色的龙角实在过于招人耳目了。

少年憋足了劲儿，可头上愣是没有一点改变。哪吒伸手去按，小龙拼命向后躲，愣是不让他摸。二人你来我往折腾一番，直到敖丙问道：“这便行了吗？”

“什么？”

“报恩，”龙三太子道，“只是看人身吗？”

好像哪吒还要得不够似的。

哪吒笑了，笑得可以活活吓哭隔壁家小孩：“不，还有一项，从今天开始我养你当宠物。”

据敖丙自己所说，先前变成小海蛇似的大小是因为受伤耗尽灵气，为何受伤他不愿说，哪吒也不感兴趣。他先是带着自己新收的宠物龙去见了仙师太乙真人，后小龙又被他师叔申公豹看中，收了做徒弟，一起在二位门下修炼。

哪吒天生聪慧，本以为自己入门更早，会甩开小龙一大截，没想到敖丙并不弱上他几分，二人练着练着，就上手对战了起来。师傅们乐得他们俩互相较劲，也省了很多事，一个转身去忙别的，一个竟躺在一边喝起酒来。

日子过的飞快，转眼数年过去，二人也逐渐褪去稚嫩；陈塘关百姓总将他二人视为兄弟。说来也怪，他们长相不甚相似，气质也迥异，但站在一起莫名的和谐，一动一静，一蓝一红，有种互补却又隐隐融合的气场。

师兄弟，兄弟，朋友？哪吒从鼻子里哧地一声笑得很是轻蔑，谁要和宠物做兄弟朋友？说到底是他捡到了这条龙，那么这就是属于他的，浑身上下从里到外都是他的，那闪光的鳞片也好，尖利的龙牙也好，鹰般的龙爪也好，抽了可做神鞭的龙筋也好，都是他的。

与他不相上下如何？小龙一心报恩，答应了做他宠物，那就什么都得听他的，譬如现在被浑身情欲折磨得神智不清，但不听见自己下令可以自己摸，便乖乖地不敢动，任凭汗水浸湿了银发，在软塌上难耐扭动，甚至急声呼唤自己的名字，一声高一声低地，含着饱满的欲望。

“急什么？”

哪吒半倚在门边，手中拎着半壶酒，他并不是爱喝，只是这傻龙在生日宴上误喝了太乙真人的陈酿，结果原形毕露，化身成原型差点闹了个天翻地覆，还好他制住这家伙，把他带到房里来，拿混天绫捆了手腕，绑在床头。

临走前说了句在这等我，小龙就乖巧地点头。结果回来时就见到这一幕，哪吒还没把屋里其他酒坛搬走，看来也是没时间搬了。

哪吒坐在床沿，捏着敖丙下巴细细查看。头上的龙角已经露出来了，耳边发鬓的龙鳞也快显出原形，衣服下面一条不安分的龙尾啪嗒啪嗒拍着床面，焦躁不安地催促着。

“呜呜……”对方可能觉得委屈，嫣红的脸颊烫的吓人，哪吒伸手去摸，才察觉出不对劲。

“你发情了？”他皱着眉问道。

醉成一条烂蛇的龙三太子自然不会回答他。龙性本淫，身躯像极了蛇自然有些蛇的本性，说话间，敖丙下半身已经化成龙身，那陈酿怕不是催化了敖丙即将到来的发情期。哪吒陪他度过过两三个发情期，就算是这次来势汹汹又突如其来，他也不算忙乱。哪吒伸出手指与对方伸出的艳红舌头纠缠着，另一边解开他身上那些层层叠叠的衣物，直探到下面，在下腹那块抚摸了阵，摸得敖丙猫儿似的弓起腰来露出肚皮胸口。

“能变回人型吗？”

“……”

这就是不能的意思吧。

欲火越烧越烈，光是抚摸完全不够了，敖丙神志已经被情欲完全占领，动作极为色情地吮吸哪吒的手指。哪吒拍拍对方的脸颊，最后一次询问道：“真的不变回来？那我...要肏进你龙身咯？”

龙族本身双性，因为寿命足够长，繁衍后代极为困难；龙是守信深情的种族，或许一生就认定一人。发情期也仅仅在遇到动情的对象后急速到来，从敖丙的第一次发情期后，平均每年一两次算是正常的，但极为不规律，多数与情绪相关。

今天又是为何？哪吒想道。

第一次发情期的时候，是两个人还懵懵懂懂的时期。哪吒见敖丙忽然被自己嘴炮气的眼睛通红，然后软着身体倒下去了。之后种种奇怪的反应引激发了他过剩的好奇心，在自己宠物身上一一尝试实践画本中看来的各种玩法。敖丙很听话，自己又蠢的脑子一塌糊涂，最后凭着本能将阴茎插进了敖丙身下的小洞，把对方欺负地双眼含泪，问他痛不痛却摇头。

少年大张着双腿手臂被按在两边，抬头去亲吻哪吒的脸庞，被对方卷着舌头去亲吮口腔里头，吻得几乎灵台混沌，精神飞散。对方身上好像有什么在冥冥之中吸引着他，安抚着他似的，敖丙极度渴求着哪吒的气息，抓住对方的手臂，吻他吻得像是沙漠中的旅人渴求着甘露般。

哪吒的手却来到他下腹处。龙族的生殖器官一般藏在鳞片之下，他此番撩拨几下，那根流水的东西便颤颤巍巍从里面露出来了，那形状哪吒曾经见过，之前他肏过小龙的人身，也抚慰玩弄过他的龙身，但 今天要肏进着神物身体里还是头一回。

他的敖丙，平日里混身裹着浅色的的袍子，藏得滴水不漏，使的是水与冰霜的仙法，端的是高傲不可方物的样子，可是这被兽性的情欲催使，一点仙味也无，软成一滩情水的样子，只有他才能看到。

他拨开坚硬的鳞片，将手指粗暴地塞进柔软流水的小洞，他的小龙呜咽着扬起了头，被束缚住的手臂腾地化为龙爪。那一定是舒服的，等待了许久哭噎着叫着他的名字的情欲在这一刻得到了疏解，敖丙唤了一声他的名字，却换来更快速地向上抠弄。

他想要他先去一次。像是逐渐理解了对方的用意，小龙紧张的神情开始放松并迎合。迅速且精准的攻击下敖丙逐渐溃不成军，崩溃的龙吟在床帐中萦绕不绝，最后变成低低软软的哭腔。

龙精大约是甜的，否则为什么他全都吞下了呢，还亲吻过来，分享了那味道。敖丙脸红成大虾，晕晕乎乎地被松开了手腕。被猛然撑开内壁的时候还在不应期，剧烈又奇怪的感受让射过一次清醒些了的头脑逐渐回神，敖丙低下头去，看见自己半龙半人地模样，还被按住入侵了隐秘的洞口，羞愧地说不出话来。

“醒了？”哪吒啃咬着对方的锁骨，小口吮吸着，龙肉细腻，早该吃干抹尽，拆分入腹。

这若是不醒就真是一条醉龙了；人为刀俎我为鱼肉，敖丙像是被按在案板上任人宰割的一道佳肴，等着哪吒那根像利器一般破开他，进入他，贯穿他。那根性器直在深处的生殖腔口蹂躏捣弄，像是要叩门进去似的。那里敏感得碰都不能碰，一触就浑身过电般地战栗，可哪吒偏生是个天不怕地不怕，执意要撞南墙的性子，腔口不开便抵死折磨那小缝，磨的对方几乎汁水四溢沾湿了褥子。

他咬着敖丙的耳朵，心里回过味儿来了，低声道：“你师傅说你已经学成，让你着急了”用的是笃定的口气。

敖丙心里有事，又射过一次，脑海里极快地清明起来。他心下一过，心知对方是知道了，便道：“你都知道了，还有什么可说的…唔！”

原来说话间，哪吒还在执意倒腾那处敏感处，敖丙浑身又酸又软，快感如过电般，身子控制不住地颤抖着。哪吒极慢地退出又重重地挺进去，一边简短道：“从一开始…捡到你我就知道，你父王给你的使命。”

不过是颠覆个灵珠又造个别的救世功臣而已，先是接近，再是瓦解，只不过这小龙单纯可爱，他不惧也不忍，就养了这么些年。还有，肏久了，大概也有感情的。

都说似兄弟，约莫也是这天生一对的灵珠魔丸的缘故，还有发情期小龙渴求他身上的气息。只是哪吒不信命不说，不听安排，也不屑计划。李小爷要干的事情一定要干成，堂堂正正横冲直撞也罢，没人拦得了。

“这狗屁使命早就没了，我说没有就没有，”他极为霸道地道，“乖乖当我的宠物龙就行了，被我剥皮，抽筋…”

他的手拨开衣物握住对方细腰，从上至下抚摸着三太子的背脊与皮肉：“也要被我吃的干干净净。”

“至于什么列位仙班，改天换命的使命，等你里面被射得满满的，灵魔两颗生出个神胎来，你们龙族也算是得偿所愿了。”他语气极为温柔地说道，肏进的动作却十分残忍。最终那腔口被钉进一小截，敖丙的口大张着，说不清是疼是爽，只是眼前白光闪过，又射了一次，胸口粉红一片。

龙族发情期极易怀孕，只要射进去了便几乎全数吞下，及其贪婪。龙果然是淫荡的生物，只要肏进了生殖腔，就没有更多的抵抗了。龙尾逐渐盘上哪吒的大腿，下腹薄薄的肌肉之后会逐渐撑起圆润的形状来。哪吒轻轻咬了口自己养的龙的角，那里也是敏感点之一，充满控制欲地，色情却又温柔地。

若要正确的饲养你的龙，第一条便是，完全地掌控它，让它的身体和心理都被你占据；第二，给予你的龙至高无上地快乐。

最后，温柔的圈养它，让它信任你，臣服于你……喜爱你。

那么它就彻底是你的龙。


End file.
